Conventionally, semiconductor devices (for example, low-side switch ICs having a MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor) with a vertical structure) that do not use an n-type semiconductor substrate but use a p-type semiconductor substrate have been used in various applications.
Examples of the just mentioned conventional technology are seen in Patent Documents 1 and 2 identified below.